unidos por el tenis
by mechita-chan
Summary: sakuno ryuzaki y su amiga ann tachibara son jugadoras de tenis muy buenas, ellas reciben la noticia que seran trasferidas a seigaku, donde conoceran a ryoma y daisuke que pasara con ryoma y sakuno ahora que los une el tenis ..
1. chapter 1

_**Unidos por el tenis**_

_**trasferidas!**_

_**hola soy nueva en esto sean tan malos cuando jusguen si, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes esta historia es solo una cosa que paso por mi mente, que lo disfruten, casi lo olvido disculpen las faltas de ortografía, seguro que hay**_

_**5 años atrás **_

_Sakuno ryuzaki y ann tachibara han sido amigas desde sus 4 años, hoy ann tiene planeado invitar a su amiga a jugar su juego favorito: el tenis _

_Saku, quieres jugar- le dice ann a su amiga sonriendo _

_Pero ann yo no se jugar- dice ella avergonzada_

_No hay problema te puedo enseñar, aunque yo también estoy aprendiendo- dijo ann sonriendo _

_Ann de verdad no tienes remedio- dijo sakuno riendo por la locura de su amiga _

_Si es verdad, pero aceptas o no jugar con tu amiga- dijo ann poniendo carita de cachorrito _

_Esta bien, el juego me intereso mucho- dijo ella tomando una raqueta_

_**Hoy **_

_Sakuno Ryuzaki, 12 años,cabello rojizo largo hasta un poco mas abajo de sus caderas,enigmaticos ojos avellana de brillo cautivador ,tez blanca, es una tenista destacada en su escuela, tambien se la ha destacado por su voz y talento en el piano ella era muy popular en la escuela al igual que su amiga Ann Tachibara, 12 años,cabello color avellana corto ,alegres ojos grisáceos, hermosos sin lugar a duda , tez blanca, la mejor en tenis después de Sakuno y tiene una bella voz, pero este dia su vida daria un giro de 180 grados esa tarde cuando iba a la casa de su amiga amiga se encontró con su madre y la de su amiga esperándolas con una gran noticia._

_hola mama ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Ann curiosa_

_chicas tenemos que darles una noticia importante- dijo la madre de la misma dulcemente_

_¿que pasa? - pregunto Sakuno impaciente_

_lo que sucede es que se van a cambiar de escuela, iran a seigaku desde la esmana proxima se trasladan- dijo la madre de Sakuno muy alegre_

_¡QUE! - gritaron Ann y Sakuno- pero me gusta mi escuela y no pienso cambiarme - dijo Sakuno muy decidida_

_yo pienso igual- dijo Ann con la misma __determinación_

_lo siento chicas la decicion esta tomada, no les estabamos preguntando, les avisabamos - dijo la madre de Ann muy seria_

_pero no pueden hacer eso, como tomaron esa decicion sin consultarnos- dijeron Sakuno y Ann con desesperación, ellas adoraba su escuela y de verdad no querian cambiarse_

_lo sentimos chicas, pero es lo mejor para ustedes, y esta discucion ya se termino- dijeron sus madres algo tristes, pues esperaban otra reacción _

_Sakuno no dijo nada solo tomo su raqueta y salio de su casa dando un portaso, su amiga la imito unos segundos despues, dejando a sus madres preocupadas_

_**DOS HORAS DESPUES EN LAS CANCHAS CALLEJERAS **:_

_saku ya estoy cansada regresemos a casa porfavor- pido Ann a su amiga, ya llevaban dos horas ahi jugando tenis _

_esta bien ann ya nos vamos no importa, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar nuestra situación - dijo Sakuno con tristeza_

* * *

><p><em>RYOMA ! - grito un chico de 12 años de edad, cabello rojo ,con ojos verdes destellantes de felicidad y tez blanca, su nombre Daisuke Hiragizawa <em>

_que pasa - dijo el ya mencionado Ryoma, 12 años de edad, cabello negro con destellos verdoso, ojos ambar enigmaticos, frios, pero hermosos y tez blanca, Ryoma Echizen _

_ya te enteraste- van a llegar nuevas, dicen que son muy guapas - dijo Daisuke con un brillo en sus ojos _

_no me importa-dijo inexpresivo Ryoma- entrenamos esta tarde-agrego volteando a ver a su amigo _

_si por supuesto- repondio Daisuke con un gran brillo en sus ojos _

_muchos dudaban por que Ryoma y Daisuke eran tan buenos amigos, si eran tan distintos, ellos se habian conicido por el tenis, se habian hecho amigos por el tenis y ahora los unia, el tenia era algo que a los dos les apasionaba, sin embargo aunque todos dijeran que eran distintos , tenian muchas cosas en comun_

* * *

><p><em>hola soy nueva en esto se aceptan tomatazos, burlas, insultos y todo, pero dejen sugerencian en review para arreglar los errores oki xauu me despido<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**NUEVA ESCUELA, NUEVO TENIS**_

_**el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes**_

Pdv de sakuno

Ya ha pasado una semana, hoy es el peor día de mi corta vida, ¿por que a mi?, empiezo ha odiar a mi madre por esto, y al parecer no soy la única ann esta igual que yo, ¡rayos! tantos les costaba preguntarnos sobre nuestra opinión en el tema, bueno de que me sirve quejarme de todas formas ann y yo ya estamos en camino a lo que a seigaku, todavía no entro a ese lugar y ya lo odio.

- ann, cuanto falta para llegar- pregunte sin muchas ganas de oír la respuesta -

-desgraciadamente falta poco saku – dijo muy pesadamente

- genial, vamos a llegar saltado de la emoción – agregue con sarcasmo

Mi amiga rió con mi comentario, me alegre no me gusta que este triste esta es nuestra situación y a hay que aceptarla

- oh llegamos – me dijo ann sacándome de mis pensamientos

Fin de pdv

Ann y sakuno fueron hasta su salón el maestro las esperaba afuera

- bien chicas cuando las llame entran y se presentan- dijo el maestro

-. Esta bien- dijeron ambas chicas

**DENTRO DEL SALON: **

Bien chico hoy tenemos nuevas compañeras, trátenlas bien – hablo el maestro – ya pueden pasar

Hola mi nombre es sakuno ryuzaki – dijo sakuno sin mucho interés paseando sus mirada por la clase, llamo un poco su atención un par de ojos verdes alegres que la miraban

Hola mi nombre es ann tachibara – dijo ann también sin mucho interés – donde nos sentaremos sensei

Mmmm… sakuno, hay un puesto desocupado al lado de ryoma y ann atrás de daisuke – respondió el maestro

Las chicas se sentaron, varias miradas las siguieron, especialmente los chicos por su belleza

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, hasta la hora de almuerzo ann y sakuno almorzaron juntas como era de esperarse, hablaban animadamente

- saku, ¿no te parece divertida la manera en que daisuke-kun trata de llamar mi atención? – comento ann divertida

- ¿Quién?- pregunto sakuno confundida

- saku, eres la persona mas distraida que conozco- dijo ann muy divertida

- ann no puedo andarme fijando en cada chico que te gusta – se defendió sakuno

Ann se sonrojo violentamente

- n...noo me g.g..ggggusta – tartamudeo ann sonrojada a mas no poder

- jajajjaajjaaja , como no si te has puesto como un tomate- rió sakuno

- es solo que me parece una persona interesante- respondio ann, ya sin tartamudear, pero con el mismo sonrojo

- bueno, bueno lo que tu digas – dijo sakuno sonriendole a su amiga

- bueno saku , daisuke me dijo que aquí hay un club de tenis, ¿vamos a unirnos verdad ?- pregunto ann volteando a ver a su amiga

- claro, lo dudaste en algún momento – respondio sakuno sonriendo

* * *

><p>ryoma y daisuke conversaban en la terreza, en hora de almuerzo, ryoma como siempre le contaba de sus mejoras en el tenis a daisuke, este en cambio queria hablarde las nuevas<p>

-ryoma ¿verdad que son hermosas las nuevas? - comento daisuke con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos

- daisuke cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que eso no me interesa en lo mas minino- respondió este a su vez sin interes

- oh vamos ryoma, por o menos debe haberte interesado un poco alguna de las dos - alego daisuke esperanzado

- mmm... las dos tienen piernas firmes, quizá jueguen tenis- razono ryoma

daisuke cayo hacia atras estilo anime

- ryoma tu no tienes remedio- dijo daisuke al levantarse aun con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

- tu me preguntaste- se limito a decir ryoma

daisuke iba a protestar pero somo la campana anunciando la vuelta a clases

* * *

><p><strong>al salir de clases :<strong>

**-**daisuke me dijo que aquí eran las inscripciones - dijo ann a su amiga, mientras miraban una especie de carpa en el que se leía inscripciones

- bien entonces entramos - dijo sakuno decidida

al entrar encontraron a una chica de unos 16 en la tabla de inscripciones

- disculpa queremos inscribirnos a el club de tenis - hablo ann

- bien escriban sus nombres aqui y listo - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- ¿asi de facil ?- pregunto sakuno, despues de escribir sus nombres

- por supuesto que no van a tener un partido de prueba si lo ganan estan dentro - dijo la chico con la misma sonrisa

* * *

><p>bueno , para quien sea que lo lea espero que lo esten leyendo espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) buno agradesco mucho los consejos kt-echizen-ryuzaki me ayido mucho, bueno les agradeseria los reviews, haci arreglo los errores xauuuu<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**MI PRIMER DESAFIO**_

_**Hola, para todos los que leen esta historia, probablemente el próximo sea el primer encuentro de ryoma y sakuno **_

_**perdonen la demora pero es que ya entre a clases y se me complico, bueno como ya saben el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece TT-TT, ni tampoco los personajes Y-Y, bueno asi es la vida sin mas el capitulo : **_

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**-**daisuke me dijo que aquí eran las inscripciones - dijo ann a su amiga, mientras miraban una especie de carpa en el que se leía inscripciones

- bien entonces entramos - dijo sakuno decidida

al entrar encontraron a una chica de unos 16 en la tabla de inscripciones

- disculpa queremos inscribirnos a el club de tenis - hablo ann

- bien escriban sus nombres aqui y listo - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- ¿asi de facil ?- pregunto sakuno, despues de escribir sus nombres

- por supuesto que no van a tener un partido de prueba si lo ganan estan dentro - dijo la chico con la misma sonrisa

_**Capitulo 3 :**_

Antes de que ann o sakuno hablaran, la chica les dijo

-mañana nos vemos en las canchas de tenis del colegio después de clases, no se contengan yo no dejo entrar a cualquiera al equipo- termino de hablar y las despidió con una sonrisa

Ann vamos a practicar para mañana – dijo sakuno

Claro, tenemos que estar preparadas – coincidió ann entusiasmada

Por fin un reto -. Murmuro sakuno para si misma

Mientras salían hablaban del lugar al que irían a practicar y que técnicas usarían y si seria fácil o difícil esa oponente , casi ni se dan cuenta de que ya habían llegado a las canchas callejeras entonces empezaron a practicar en serio

* * *

><p>- ¡ DAISUKE CONSENTRATE EN LA PRACTICA ! - grito la sensei sumire<p>

- ssiii - contesto un atemorizado daisuke

ryoma y daisuke están en la practica del club de tenis, pero el pensamiento de cierto pelirrojo estaba en cierta chica nueva en su salón

**DESPUES DE LA PRACTICA: **

- daisuke hoy has estado especialmente distraido y torte ¿que te pasa ? - pregunto oishi a su amiguito

- el siempre es distraido y torpe - respondio ryoma burlesco

-eso lo sabemos , pero hoy fue mas de lo habitual - comento eji

-ehh chicos estoy aqui - dijo daisuke con una gotita en la cabeza

- si es verdad, hoy ha estado mas distraido - agrego momoshiro

y asi todos empezaron una conversación de lo torpe que era daisuke ignorando olímpicamente al mencionado que esta en un rincon con depresión diciendo cosas como : nadie me escucha, me estan ignorando o por favor paren de hablar .

* * *

><p><strong>AL SIGUIENTE DÍA :<strong>

ann y sakuno, iba de camino a la escuela emocionadas por su primer reto, el dia se les hizo muy largo y cuando llego el momento estaban que se morian de ganas por que comenzara , cuando llegaron al lugar citado se encontraron con la misma chica , pero habia otras dos chicas mas con ella una castaña y una chica de pelo lila

- ha habido un cambio de planes, ellas serán sus oponentes , ella es yukki croos -dijo señalando a la castaña- y ella es mizore shirayuki - agrego señalando a la peli-lila

bien empezemos - dijeron ambas

* * *

><p><em>disculpen me salio muy corto, pero es que el cole me exprimio el cerebro bueno el proximo sera mas largo lo prometo <em>

_dejen review para correjir errores_


	4. Chapter 4

_**UN CHICO INTERESANTE **_

**En el capitulo anterior:**

ann y sakuno, iba de camino a la escuela emocionadas por su primer reto, el dia se les hizo muy largo y cuando llego el momento estaban que se morian de ganas por que comenzara , cuando llegaron al lugar citado se encontraron con la misma chica , pero habia otras dos chicas mas con ella una castaña y una chica de pelo lila

- ha habido un cambio de planes, ellas serán sus oponentes, ella es yukki croos -dijo señalando a la castaña- y ella es mizore shirayuki - agrego señalando a la peli-lila

Bien empecemos - dijeron ambas

**Capitulo 4 :**

-bien como ustedes ya saben el nombre de sus oponentes preséntense por favor, después ellas se iran a cambiar ( ya que estaban con el uniforme) y ustedes tambien podran cambiarse, y casi se me olvida no me he presentado mi nombre es Megumi minami pero llámenme megu- dijo megu con una sonrisa

- hola yo me llamo ann tachibara y ella es mi amiga sakuno ryuzaki – las presento ann entusiasmadísima

- bien ahora que ya se conocen vayan a cambiarse y después que empiece la acción – dijo megu apurandolas

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS :**

**- ¿**estan todas listas? –pregunto megu

-si-respondio sakuno, habia cambiado su habitual trenza por dos coletas llevaba una polera negra con violeta y unos shorts negros y con su raqueta en tonos rojizos, negros y violetas

-Yo tambien- dijo ann que llevaba una polera blanca con rosado, con shorts de los mismos colores y su raqueta celeste con rosado

-Nosotras igual – dijeron yukki y mizore , yukki tambien llevaba coletas recogiendo su largo y bello pelo castaño , una polegra roja y blanca , con shorts del mismo color y su raqueta de color rojo y verde , mizore llevaba una polera banca con lila , shorts del mismo color y su raqueta en tonos azules y celestes como el hielo

-Bien , entonces empezemos de una vez , yukki tu oponente será ann y mizore tu ponente será sakuno – decreto megu – yo hare de arbitro

Sakuno y mizore se situaron en una cancha y ann con yukki en otra, el partido ya habia empezado y megu evaluaba a ann y sakuno , ella habia percibido su talento y a proposito les habia dado de rival a las mejor del club de tenis femenino, y no la estaban decepcionando no tenian problemas para llevar el juego parejo con yukki y mizore, aunque era mas que obvio que ninguna de las cuatro se lo tomaba en serio por ahora

-eres buena – dijo mizore a sakuno

Ella sonrio arrogante – la mejor – respondio

- eso tendras que demostrarmelo niñita – respondio a su vez mizore , ella de verdad estaba disfrutando de ese partido hacia tiempo que no tenia una partido tan emocionante

- como quieras – dijo sakuno

* * *

><p>El tiempo paso y los partidos seguian igualados , la intecidad de los juegos estaba aumentando. Mizore ya se estaba aburriendo haci que decidio usar su saque especial<p>

- MARIPOSA DE HIELO – grito mizore lanzándole a sakuno la pelota , la pelota parecia hecha de hileo y venia con delicadeza y fuerza mitando el revoloteo de una mariposa , lo que creaba una ilusion optica que confundio a sakuno

-15 – 0 – grito megu impresionada por que mizore decidio usar "ese" saque

- buen tiro – comento sakuno

- el mejor – respondio mizore imitando la respuesta de sakuno al cumplido

- ahora veras mi tiro – dijo sakuno sonriendo

- MASCARA ROJA – grito sakuno a la vez lanzaba la pelota , mizore sonrio cuando creyó devolver el tiro , pero un instante después sintió la pelota rozar su mejilla y hacer un punto

-15 - 15 – grito megu

Por otro lado el partido de yukki con ann estaba mas disparejo , yukki 30 y ann 15 , pero ann ya estaba cansada y casi habia utilizado casi todas sus técnicas , en yukki tambien se notaba el cansancio , pero menor

BASTA- grito megu las cuatro dejaron de jugar para prestarle atención a quien habia interrumpido sus partidos – ann, sakuno estan dentro del equipo femenino de tenis , mizore tu seras sempai de sakuno y yukki tu seras sempai de ann , las practicas son todos los dias después de clases , no falten y no lleguen tarde si no quieren un castigo – dicho esto se volteo y se fue

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente ann y sakuno estan mas emocionadas de lo normal , ya estaban en al club de tenis , aunque las dos tenian ganas de seguir su partido inconcluso, pero ellas ahora eran sus sempais y ellas dijieron que volverian a enfrentarse solo como prueba final y ellas como alumnas tenian que obedecer , mizore y yukki tienen 3 años mas que ellas por lo que solo las verian en el almuerzo o en el entrenamiento , ellas se encargarian de enseñarles y poner en practica lo aprendido<p>

saku, yukki-sempai es muy agradable me llevo bien con ella , como es mizore-sempai- pregunto ann con rebosante curiosidad

-no he hablado con ella solo jugamos un partido - respondio sakuno

- mi intuición me dice que se llevaran bien - dijo ann sorprendiendo a sakuno

- entonces lo mas seguro es que nos llevemos fatal - dijo sakuno molestando a su amiga que inflo los cachetes con gesto infaltil

- moooo, saku que mala eres - dijo ann haciendo un mohin infantil - oye saku hoy almorzamos con daisuke y su amigo - pregunto de repente

- dejame ver almorzar con tu novio y con su amigo, mejor almuerzo con mizore - dijo sakuno , consiguiendo que ann se pusiera roja como tomate, ann iba a decir algo pero llegaron a la escuela y se callo la mañana paso rapido y en la hora de almuerzo ann arrastro a sakuno a la terraza para almorzar con daisuke y su amigo .

ann y daisuke conversaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa mientras que sakuno y ryoma no podian estar mas fastidiados

- ¿y que te gusta hacer ryoma- kun ?- pregunto ann intentando entablar conversacion con ryoma

- jugar tenis - respondio este

- a mi amiga tambien le gusta jugar tenis - dijo ann refiriendon a sakuno - podrian jugar un partido

-no perderia mi tiempo jugando con una novata - respondio ryoma fastidiado

- ¿que pasa ? , ¿acaso temes que te venza ? - respondio sakuno agregandose a la conversacion en tono superior

- ¿quieres comprobar quien es el mejor niña ?- dijo mordaz ryoma

- cuando quieras, donde quieras - respondio sakuno

- emmm chicos por que no se calman - dijeron ann y daisuke al unisolo con una gotita en sus cabezas

ryoma y sakuno seguian mirandose de forma desafiante , el almuerzo termino sakuno y ryoma no daban tregua, al final las clases terminaron y sakuno y ryoma se disponian a empezar su partido , pero ann y daisuke interfirieron para arrastrarlos a cada uno al club correspondiente

- entonces sakuno que opinas sobre ryoma - pregunto ann curiosa

sakuno reflexiono eran un chico mistorioso y confiado , la habia desafiado y ella queri mostrarle que era la mejor

- ryoma echizen , es un chico interesante - dijo ella sin mas mientras se dirigían al club


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas mis lectoras espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, no he andado con mucha inspiración pero ya voy formando poco a poco la relacion de nuestros personajes quiero pedir disculpas por que no puedo subir caps de forma continua, el cole me absorbe bueno sin mas les dejo el cap

y bueno como todos saben el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece , si fuera haci habría mas romance TT-TT

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una cosa en común <strong>_

**en el capitulo anterior :**

ryoma y sakuno seguian mirandose de forma desafiante , el almuerzo termino sakuno y ryoma no daban tregua, al final las clases terminaron y sakuno y ryoma se disponian a empezar su partido , pero ann y daisuke interfirieron para arrastrarlos a cada uno al club correspondiente

- entonces sakuno que opinas sobre ryoma - pregunto ann curiosa

sakuno reflexiono eran un chico mistorioso y confiado , la habia desafiado y ella quería mostrarle que era la mejor

- ryoma echizen , es un chico interesante - dijo ella sin mas mientras se dirigían al club

**Capitulo 5 :**

sakuno ha considerado a ryoma _su rival _desde entonces, aunque almorzaban juntos de ves en cuando , todas la veces que se encontraban se desafiaban, generalmente ann y daisuke intervenían , el resto el tiempo lo pasaba entrenando o con mizore , ya que extrañamente eran muy parecidas y se llevan excelente al igual que yukki con ann , los días pasaban y todo se hacia rutina ann y sakuno habían mejorado notablemente su técnica , y no solo en tenis , sino también en piano y canto , mizore y yukki a veces las acompañaban a sus practicas y hasta algunas veces cantaban con ella , la cancion que hoy estaban cantando las 4 era " alergico " de anahi

- no entiendo por que cantamos estas canciones - dijo sakuno que no entendia por que tanta emocion por una cancion

- peque, eres muy pequeña para saber lo que significa estar enamorada - dijo mizore

- no me digas peque - respondio sakuno irritada

- mizore, vamonos ya es hora de irse - dijo yukki amablemente

- ¿ pero hoy no hay entrenamiento ? - pregunto ann

- hoy tenemos el dia libre - respondio yukki despidiéndose y llendose con mizore

- saku hoy quede de juntarme con daisuke, te veo mas tarde dijo ann dejando sola a sakuno

- Dios con estas amigas que tengo para que quiero enemigas - dijo, y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, pero no queria llegar a su casa haci que vago por las calles, hasta que sin saber como llego a una plaza, muy solitaria, pero hermosa, ella fue ha sentarse bajo un arbol y empezo a cantar

_me hiere el ruido de los automóviles_

_perdi mi oxigeno y mi voluntad_

_mientras avanza el dolor _

_un kilometro mas _

_yo me quedo y tu te vas _

mientras cantaba no se dio cuenta de que alguien mas llego a esa pacifica plaza

_en esta noche de estrellas inmoviles_

_tu corazón es alergico a mi _

_no late ni por error _

_un milimetro atras _

_respiro en un congelador y no saldre jamas _

tampoco se dio cuenta de que esa persona se acercaba a ella lentamente

_ya no curare tu soledad _

_cuando duerma la cuidad _

_no estare, para oir_

_tus historias tontas _

_no ! por que tienes miedo de sentir _

_por que eres alergico a soñar _

_y perdimos color ..._

_por que eres alegico al amor _

_-_ oye , tu no desafines en este lugar, que aqui vengo a relajarme - dijo ryoma de repente sobresaltando a sakuno

- primero: tengo nombre , segundo: no desafino y tercero: ¿que hace alguien como TU aqui?- respondio sakuno levantándose y volteando hacia ryoma

- yo conozco este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo antes que tu - dijo este y hubo un silencio algo incomodo por un momento

- bueno entonces me voy - dijo sakuno

- yo no dije que te fueres, siempre y cuando no me molestes, lo que veo dificil - dijo ryoma sorprendiendo e irritando a sakuno

- tal vez vuelva - y con esas palabras se fue dejando solo a ryoma

**al dia siguiente : **

ann , yukki , mizore y yo , almorzábamos juntas, mientras que yukki hablaba de los chicos que conocieron el dia anterior

- chicas debieron verlos , ademas ikuto-kun logro sacarle un sonrojo a mizore - dijo muy emocionada yukki , obvio que eso es interesante que la reina del hielo ( mizore ) se sonrojo es algo que no se ve todos los días

- y ¿como?, ¿cuando? , ¿donde? , ¿en que momento? , ¿que tipo de chico es? - ann bombardeo de preguntas a yukki

- y que hablas tu yukki si casi, casi que babeabas por su amigo , kaname - dijo mizore consiguiendo lo que me gusta llamar toma-yukki ( convinacion tomate, yukki )

- si bueno por que no mejor nos cuentas como te fue con daisuke,ann -chan - pregunto toma-yukki cambiando el tema OLÍMPICAMENTE, y ahora fue el turno de toma-ann ,vaya que de verdad se parecian las dos le hacian competencia al tomate de una manera ejemplar

- mejor hablemos de sakuno, me dijo que ayer se encontro con ryoma - dijo ann , tipico de ann cambiar el te... ESPERA QUE , le dije a ann que no lo dijera especificamente ni a mizore, ni a yukki

- peque , te lo tenia bien guardado eh - me acusa mizore

- solo descubri que tenemos algo en comun - dije indiferente

-haci empieza el amor - me dice ann , y tengo el presentimiento que este va ser un largo dia .

* * *

><p>dejen reviews porfavo par ver que les parece la historia y me disculpo una vez mas por no poder subir continuamente<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa ! Lamento la demora se me daño el compu y perdi toda la historia , y mi inspiracion que no me ayudaa ! la he tenido que retener por la fueza y aun haci no quiere colaborar

_Inspiracion: me tiene aquí en contra de mi voluntad_

_Yo: no tendria que hacerlo si me ayudaras, ahora te callas que estoy explicando mi atraso_

_Inspiracion : AYUDA !, saquenme de aquí _

_Yo: ( mirada asesina) he dicho silencio _

_Inspiracion: Por eso digo que yo no dije nada ( con una gotita en la frente )_

_Yo: bueno decia, este cap va a ser narrado por ryoma o eso intentare, los personajes del principe del tenis no me pertencen TT-TT_

**En el cap anterior:**

ann , yukki , mizore y yo , almorzábamos juntas, mientras que yukki hablaba de los chicos que conocieron el dia anterior

- chicas debieron verlos , ademas ikuto-kun logro sacarle un sonrojo a mizore - dijo muy emocionada yukki , obvio que eso es interesante que la reina del hielo ( mizore ) se sonrojo es algo que no se ve todos los días

- y ¿como?, ¿cuando? , ¿donde? , ¿en que momento? , ¿que tipo de chico es? - ann bombardeo de preguntas a yukki

- y que hablas tu yukki si casi, casi que babeabas por su amigo , kaname - dijo mizore consiguiendo lo que me gusta llamar toma-yukki ( convinacion tomate, yukki )

- si bueno por que no mejor nos cuentas como te fue con daisuke,ann -chan - pregunto toma-yukki cambiando el tema OLÍMPICAMENTE, y ahora fue el turno de toma-ann ,vaya que de verdad se parecian las dos le hacian competencia al tomate de una manera ejemplar

- mejor hablemos de sakuno, me dijo que ayer se encontro con ryoma - dijo ann , tipico de ann cambiar el te... ESPERA QUE , le dije a ann que no lo dijera especificamente ni a mizore, ni a yukki

- peque , te lo tenias bien guardado eh - me acusa mizore

- solo descubri que tenemos algo en comun - dije indiferente

-haci empieza el amor - me dice ann , y tengo el presentimiento que este va ser un largo dia .

**VIENDO TU ESTILO **

**al dia siguiente: **

me levante y fui hacia la escuela pensado en el encuentro con la chiquilla fastidiosa en su lugar favorito, no entendia del todo por que le habia dicho que podia volver ahí , pero bueno eso no importaba mucho

- Hey ryoma, cuando te le declaras a sakuno – pregunto daisuke poniendo a prueba mi paciencia

- daisuke , si no te callas, le mostrare "esa" foto tuya a tu noviesita – le amenaze , vi como su cara palidecia y se callaba

- hoy la entrenadora dijo que nos tenia una sorpresa – comento daisuke

- si dijo algo sobre el equipo femenino – agregue despreocupadamente

Llegamos a la escuela, en el almuezo no me junte con daisuke , pues me arrastraria a comer con sun novia y su irritante amiguita , me pasie por el colegio y me recoste debajo de un cerezo, estaba todo en silencio , hasta que el ambiente se lleno de una calida voz, acompañada por una suave melodia de piano , sin darme cuenta mis pie me llevaban a ese hermoso sonido y cuando estaba por llegar eso sonido paro y entonces sono el timbre para entrar a clases , entre al salon y el tiempo paso rapido, llego el entrenamiento y la entrenadora nos informo la pesima noticia :

- chicos hoy veremos jugar al equipo femenino para prepararnos para el campeonato mixto en el que participaremos - dijo la entrenadora

al instante rogue a todos los dioses que no me tocar formar pareja con la chiquilla insoportable, ella decia ser buena en tenis , talvez lo sea pero no a mi nivel , solo me retrasaria

-para que sea justo van a ver jugar a su pareja antes de que sea definitivo - dijo sumire - exepto ryoma y tezuka ustedes tienen parejas asignadas , ryoma tu pareja es sakuno ryusaki, mi adorada nieta y tezuka tu pareja sera mizore shirayuki la capitana del equipo femenio

-no me parece justo, yo no necesito pareja, ella solo me retrasaria - proteste

-ryoma si quieres perderte un campeonato por mi esta bien - dijo sumire-sensei muy tranquila , yo iva a protestar pero hablo primero la mocosa

- abuela creo que es justo lo que dice , primero debera verme jugar para que le quede claro que el me retrasara a mi - dijo ella con un tono superior

- esta bien sakuno , si es lo que quieres - accedio su abuela- megu jugara contra ti

bien el partido comenzaba y las dos se ponian en posicion de juego , empezo en partido la chiquilla se movia agilmente y le pegaba a la pelota de forma certera , anoto un punto ella ganaba 15-0 su oponente lanzo una bola con efecto que ella devolvio con gran fuerza y precicion, se notaba que tenia el juego dominado , aunque no me guste admitirlo por lo menos sabe jugar , despues de un buen tiro de su oponente el partido quedo igualado 15-15 , ella seguia jugando despreocupado , pero cuando iva a debolver un tiro su pierna temblo un poco y no alcanzo a pegarle a la bola , pero inmediatamente su abuela detuvo el partido

-sakuno estas bien ? - pregunto muy preocupada sumire - si te sientes mal no tiene que seguir el partido

-estoy perfectamente bien, puedo seguir jugando - gruño esta y siguio el partido , aunque quede extrañado por la gran preocupacion de su abuela por un simple desequilibrio , pero como sea el partido siguio y ella no tuvo problema en empatarlo y ganarlo , asi que tuve que aceptar que fuera mi pareja para el campeonato , tuvimos un entrenamiento corto , la sensei nos estubo enseñando algunas tecnicas para jugar en pareja ya que , yo nunca habia jugado en pareja me sentia mejor jugando solo pero bueno al terminar me fui mi lugar favorito y me trepe a la rama de mi arbol de cerezo estaba alli pensando en el dia que tube tranquilamente hasta que escuche una voz muy conocida para el , pero tambien no muy agradable era la voz de sakuno -

-¿echizen?, ¿estas aqui? - pregunto ella , sin obtener mi respuesta -perfecto -murmuro y luego se sento debajo del arbol en el que yo estaba, ella saco un cuaderno y un lapiz y empezo a dibujar , no es que me interesara ver lo que hacia , hasta que vi que se trataba de alguien jugando tenis, al parecer era un chico haciendo un saque, en su dibujo no se veia bien la cara del chico , una vez terminado el dibujo empezo a escribir la descipcion de la jugada que el realizaba , desde mi pocicion tenia una muy buena vista, luego de un rato termino y se puso a escuchar musica , yo por mi parte continue meditando y luego dormi un poco, me desperto un pequeño llanto , mas bien un sollozo apagado, mire hacia abajo para ver que era lo que interrumpio mi sueño y la vi abajo tirada en el suelo apretando su rodilla , se levanto con dificultad , fue hasta su mochila saco un crema y la empezo a frotar en su rodilla , luego guardo sus cosas y se fue, despues de eso baje del arbol y me fui a casa cuando llegue , tome una ducha y me acoste , este dia habia sido cansador y tenia que prepararme para los que siguieran de ahora en adelante, hasta el torneo mixto

* * *

><p>bueno como ya dije arriba, el principal motivo de atraso fue , el daño de mi compu , pero ahora que esta bien , subire mas caps bueno los dejo ! espero que les haya gustado y tambien me disculpo por lo corto .<p> 


	7. aviso y disculpas

Hola chicos, lamento decirles que voy a dejar hasta aquí la historia , la verdad siento que nadie la lee y que esta mal hecha.

Quería avisarles que empezare otra historia, que según yo es mejor, por si alguien quiere leer las otras historias que escribiré dejo este anuncio. Por cierto escribiré sobre otros animes y la verdad no creo que vuelva a escribir sobre el príncipe del tenis ( paso algo con una amiga y cada vez que escucho o veo algo sobre este anime me acuerdo de ella y me entristece ) pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y espero que se animen a leer las que escribiré en un futuro cercano.

de nuevo gracias y los quiero :)


End file.
